Sealed and Devoured
by E.L. Typist
Summary: Young Butterfly, as her newly vampiric master has named her, struggles to fight against the inevitable change of becoming one of them. Yet she can't tell if it is her own feelings that betray her or a mind trick he is using to convince her. This story has been kindly rated M for those who enjoy. Reader's discretion is advised. -E.L. Story from 'Heat Between Their Knees'
1. Encounters

It's been months since I became prey to a vampire. Yes, you heard my right, a vampire. I know, I thought they were just scary stories my big brother would tell me when I was little. I should have listened to his stories as we flew into France for a week to see the art galleries. Ever since my brother got famous for his paintings, we were always invited to new showings and expeditions.

Thoughts of my brother and me saying alive was all that kept me struggling to live as this vampire attacked my neck and drained me of my blood. I found it useless to struggle and scream against him, his mind powers controlling everyone to think nothing was happening. I've even had to keep conversations going as he drank from me, struggling to laugh as pity jokes and exchange class notes.

I was a mindless kid who thought it was an awesome idea to go exploring the nightlife of France. My brother fell ill that night and decided not to go to the gallery. It was only for a day. I should have stayed with him. Maybe I would have been spared. I noticed tis devilish man in the most drooling suit, paying no attention to the paintings and clay work on the walls and pedestals. He walked almost in step with me, keeping his distance, almost making me want to be near him.

Let me paint a picture for you, he had dark brown hair that fell lusciously around his face, eyes that could kill, a smile to die for and a tan only those in French country could acquire. He was tall and sexy and just a beacon of trouble. Standing almost six foot' two, cologne probably worth two thousand dollars, clothes made from the finest tailors in the country, he was a fine man indeed.

He followed me around the gallery, making no attempt to hide his gaze. I, on the other hand, did. I watched him over the rim of my glass of sparkling cider, edges of walls I curved around, even over shoulder of men and women I talked to. As the gallery came to a close a gentleman asked to walk me home, I should have accepted. Instead I declined, taking my chances as the hotel was only a few blocks away.

I had just stepped onto the corner of where my hotel sat when a hand gripped my wrist, pulling me into the shadows and pinning me between this devious man and the wall. I wanted to scream but fear overwhelmed me as his fangs slid out of his mouth and sank into my neck like butter. It was then that he whispered into my ear of the eternal enslavement I had rewarded myself with.

He followed me back from France, catching the same planes, until we arrived in New York. I tried telling my brother of the situation I was in but he just gave me orange juice and told me to hydrate, thinking I was hungover.

It was a couple days before the filthy vampire attacked me again, in the Cathedral of St. John of all places. He wrestled me into one of the pews, making sure I could see the crucifix, and drained me of my blood. Now a couple months later I find myself hopeless in my endeavors of losing him.

I rubbed my neck, trying to massage the soreness of y recent feeding. I didn't even know the bastards name. He was so rough with my skin, the bruising becoming harder to cover even with makeup. I tried to ignore the hatred boiling in the pit of my stomach and just peered over my book. He never really bothered me in my sanctuary, code for library. He would come in sometimes, pull at the collar of his outfit he deemed to fit in with the college frat boys, not that it didn't fit him. He was dreamy in those slender jeans, a shirt that looked soft to the touch and a black sweater, to balance the bright colors he wore.

I caught myself dozing off as I read my textbook in hopes I could pass my final exam. I pushed my hunched back against the chair, my muscles aching from the constant strain. I draped my arm over my eyes, trying to rest them from the thousands of words they skimmed over. I let out a sigh as I thought of how bad my grades have been.

"Hello little butterfly." I tried to jump up but his hand latched onto my bent arm, blinding me, while the other clasped over my mouth. His mouth came close to my ear, sending shivers down my spine. His voice was like melting chocolate, ready to be devoured. "Now I know why you love this little nook. I can see most people don't know about your secret hideout, butterfly."

I grunted, fighting to keep my safe haven from being another feeding ground. I already lost my bedroom, the bathroom, locker room, the treehouse behind my house, even the abandoned bus I go to for peace and quiet. He had taken all those things away from me, stealing my precious treasures from my grasp and soiling them with his filth.

He leaned close to my blonde hair, placing those kissable lips onto my butterfly tattoo behind my ear. He found it after the third time on feeding, deciding that should be my name to him. He pulled back, tilting my chair onto its back legs. I stopped kicking instantly, knowing he would probably let me fall if I lost my balance.

"If I didn't know better I would suspect you were hiding from me." He clicked his tongue into my ear several times, hinting at his disapproval. "Now that is jut cruel, butterfly. Seems like I'll have to teach you never to hide from me, butterfly."

I felt his fangs against my bruised skin, making me wince against my will. His fangs that taunted me with a bite retreated, my breath sucking into my stomach. His hand fell from my mouth, fining its new home over my bruised skin. His fingers were gentle to the touch as he ran a finger over the purple patch.

"Oh no butterfly seems I have been the one hurting you." Was he really trying to sound upset? That wasn't weird at all. His fingers danced along my shoulder, sending shivers all the way down to my toes. He always taunted me like this, getting reactions out of me like some sick toy. "Although she is hurt, she seems to enjoy the affection her master shows her."

"No…" I gasped, trying to wiggle out from under my arm. He pulled my wrist, securing that I remain blind. "Please don't do this. Not here. Please…"

I felt the sting in my eyes, tears ready to fall. He was going to ruin my last piece of heaven for his own hunger. I could feel the chair bend back some more, truly balancing on the tiny corners of the back legs. "And why is that, butterfly?"

My jaw twitched s I swallowed down the sobs in my throat. He was completely overpowering. I refused to be some goat fed to the wolf for a chance of hope. "Please…"

Damn it, my voice broke.

His lips that played on my skin stopped, only his hot breath caressed my neck. Just as he feeling of his mouth opening, whether to talk or bite was interrupted by the sound of someone approaching. He swung my arm over, returning the florescent light from the library to my eyes, my chair returned to its four legs. He brushed my hair over my shoulder, and then wrapped his arm across my shoulders. As the librarian rounded the corner it looked like a couple who was studying as he pointed to my textbook and read aloud the terms on the columns.

She paid us no attention as she retrieved a book and vanished again. I didn't know what to expect as he never done this before. Every other time he just played his stupid mind tricks and made them see whatever they saw. Now, instead of that, he actually did what they saw. "Come now, butterfly. We have an appointment to keep."

"What appointment?" He threw me out of my chair, sending me hopping on my foot to regain my balance. He swept up my stuff with his free hand, the other holding tight to my wrist, and bragged me out of my sanctuary and into the college campus. He walked net to me like a boyfriend, arm draped over my shoulder and carrying my bag. I would have run away from him but his arm was like marble, impossible to escape from.

We walked to the edge of campus toward the houses across the street. I was lucky to live several blocks away from school, which seemed to be where we were going. His brisk stride got us to my house in about twenty minutes. He walked right in, making me worry if I had locked up this morning. I barely walked into the door when it shut, him pinning me against the front door.

"You're all alone, which means no one can save you." I don't know what happened. Maybe I thought I was going to die, or I needed to find a way to leave him, whatever it was boiled in me, making my fight against him. I flailed my arms out, breaking the cage he trapped me in. He jumped back, giving me my only opportunity to run. I bolted like lightning, right for the stairs, his fingers reaching the back of my neck.

I ran faster, making it to the top landing and skidded into my room. With momentum that could have given me a sport scholarship I slammed the door shut, locking it with surprisingly steady hands. I stepped back, watching his shadow move across the bottom of the door. I stared, frozen in fear of what would happen when he gets through. In a flash it was gone, vanished in the unknown beyond my door. I realized I was holding my breath. I exhaled deeply, feeling my body shake from the mere action.

A hand snaked around me, cupping my mouth shut. A scream flew out of my lips, turning into a muffle from his hand. His other hand wrapped around my arms, caging me fully within his body. "Oh butterfly, you know how to get my heart racing. Of course closing the door would have helped, if I was just a simple human."

In one swing of his arms I flew across the room, slamming against the headboard. I fell onto the pillows, a groan escaping my lungs from the pain that radiated across my back. He walked slowly to one side of the bed, the soft sunlight from the cloudy sky made him look iridescent. "You spark a fire in me from the short time we've known each other. I simply cannot explain it."

A coughing fit started in my chest but I didn't let that stop me. I pushed myself backwards, my foot catching the end of the bed. "Where you going to go, butterfly?"

He moved like a mirage, his hands pinning my arms to the bed as he lay on top of me. I screamed into the pillows, bucking under him. His mouth lingered too close to my ear, too close to be deemed as healthy. He tortured me slowly, his fangs grazing my ear as he made trails along my skin.

He flipped me around with blazing speed, his eyes glaring at me. His face fell closer to my neck his eyes unmoved. I cringed away, waiting for the pain to erupt from my neck. "Ow!"

I looked up seeing his mouth pressed against my wrist. I watched a tiny trickle of blood make a beeline to the fluffed comforter. I winced as I felt his fangs nuzzle between my veins. It felt strange and slightly nauseating as his fangs bumped against my veins. He looked at me through the corner of his gaze, pulling his fangs out of my wrist. I swallowed my nausea as I watched them slide out, his gaze trained on me like a dog.

He and I stared at each other, unmoved as silence fell between us. Fear has completely drained out of my system, curiosity taking its place. He wasn't leaving like he usually did. Instead it looked like he was leaning in for a…kiss?

I don't know what it was, but the air changed. It grew bitter with each passing second, the smell of sour something waffled the air. The bloodsucker's eyes turned away from me, scanning the room. "Unfortunately butterfly, I must leave now. Seems we have unexpected guests." He flashed away, looking like a mirage as he flew out my bedroom door and into the unknown. The sound of the front door shutting echoed through the still house, leaving me with an empty feeling in my stomach.


	2. The Bond

The room was dark. The absence of horn honking and cars driving rang in my ears as silence boomed all around. I looked around, finding myself gone from my quirky Victorian house and into a room I've never seen before. I slowly sat up, feeling my head spin from moving too fast. The bed was probably four of mine pressed together, probably its own continent.

Dark panels lined the wall, giving the room a much more sinister look. It took to full scoots to get off the enormous bed. The floor was so dark I had to reach my toes out to find it. The bed was taller once I climbed off it, making me realize I might actually have to jump to get back on it. If that would ever would happen...

I looked down at my feet, when did I take off my shoes? A bigger question is when did I change into my ? The door on the other side of the room creaked ajar. I watched as a tall, slender and tanner version of Brad Pitt walk into the room. Instantaneously the room grew bitter like sour milk. I stepped back, feeling overwhelmed by his presence.

"So you're the one the infamous Florian has been hiding from us. You're such a pretty girl who caught the hunger of a very powerful and hungry vampire." My heart started to pound, my body sending warnings signs that I needed to get out of here. I stepped back again, bumping into the nightstand. He mirrored my moves, coming close to me. "So unfortunate…for you that is."

Before I could move, scream, or even blink, he had hit me with his entire body. I skidded onto the nightstand, knocking its contents to the floor. My head throbbed and my vision slowed everything down. His hand wrapped around my throat, eyes trained on my like a hunting dog. My feet dangled over the nightstand like a doll on the tallest shelf. His fangs were prominent, giving signs that he wasn't going to be as gentle as, Florian was it, was. His free hand slithered up my thigh like a slimy eel, making me squirm in his grasp. I wasn't a very religious girl, hell the ones I thought of as gods were Monet, Titian, Botticelli, and da Vinci, but right now I was praying to everyone and anyone who could save me.

His hand traveled up and over my cotton shirt, just missing my breast with his thumb. Startling me, he grabbed hold of the collar of my button-up shirt and ripped it down. I wanted to scream and shout but his fingers made good work of sealing any sound from my throat. A tiny voice in my head rejoiced, I had a bra on. His sifted his fingers around my throat, angling my head to expose the beautiful crook of my bruised neck.

Because everyone goes crazy for a bruised up neck and tiny bite marks scattered everywhere… Not!

He leaned in, the smell of evergreen trees waffled my nose. His breath sailed over my cheeks and to my ears, his eyes as black as coal. His smile twisted into a menacing smirk, I was going to die tonight. I should have never left that hotel room! "I am going to enjoy watching the light fade from your eyes. That's always my favorite part."

My heart took off in full spring to his words. It could have been in the Olympics. He noticed it too, making the corners of his mouth spread further up those surgically sculpted cheeks. Faster than a second could tick on a clock, his lips crushed into mine. I squeezed my eyes shut and with a newfound strength, started to flail my arms like a fish. My palm met his nose with enough force to make him tumble backwards. Like a bird free from its cage since birth, I screamed my song for help.

The vampire's eyes changed from their copper plates to blazing red. I felt the blood evaporate in my veins as I watched his menacing features turn into that of your darkest nightmares. My body reacted like an imploding star. My feet were hitting the ground with harsh thuds and a scream that never seemed to stop. I bolted through the door my hand catching the knob and pulling it behind me.

The slam of the door echoed through the hallways that branched from the left and right of me. I went left just as something collided into the thick wooden door. I jumped, yet my momentum continued with me. It was all I had to keep myself from freezing in fear and possibly dying in that spot.

Finally my screams fizzled out and were replaced with the panting of my lungs which were enflamed. I changed through the feeling of his fingers at my neck propelling me through mindless turns and rooms. I was so concerned with escaping the fake Brad Pitt that I nearly missed the grand entrance doors of the massive house. I pivoted, unaware of Newton's law, and causing me to tilt back and crash into the ground.

The air left my lungs like a smoking gun. I pushed myself up, my knees aching and stinging from the hit. I knew I probably scrapped up my knees on the hardwood floors but I wasn't going to let that stop me from freedom. I pushed myself off the floor with my toes just as fake Brad Pitt rounded the corner with blazing eyes. A scream raced through my vocal pipes as I ran like the girl from Jurassic Park to the door. I can inches from grabbing the rode iron handle when with a whoosh, the door swung open and I collided into Florian.

"Butterfly, what are you doing here?" Newton's law ran right out the door like a scared puppy as Florian caught me by my shoulders, stilling me instantly. He didn't need an answer form my gaping lips as fake Brad Pitt, somehow not winded from running, and strolled right behind me. I watched as those eyes, the ones to kill, narrow. His lip curled up, exposing those sharp fangs. "Jacques… what is she doing here?"

"I found her in my bedroom wearing that. I figured you gifted her to me."

He looked at me, eyes studying me like an insect. My thoughts bean to jumble around, unable to focus on anything for longer than a few seconds. "Well she isn't a gift Jacques, nothing to concern you with since you find dinner quite easily anyways."

I tried to keep myself from trembling but it was becoming harder by each passing moment. Florian's grip tightened on my arms, my eyes glued to his face as he stared down the other bloodsucker. "Now that isn't fair Florian. You get the cute dinner meal and send me to get the junky fast food? What happened to kinship?"

"It left when you robbed her of her home and brought her here for the entertainment you find so boring. Now leave, before I subject you to the same kind of entertainment." He spat at him, pulling me closer as he did. A huff of air slipped out my mouth as he did so, making him glance down at me. I didn't have to turn around to know that Jacques left instantly, the air becoming crisper to the autumn season from the open door.

Florian wrapped his arm around my shoulders, dragging me back into the dark mansion. My body shook from the adrenaline that started to pass. He climbed the grand staircase that branched into two at the small landing. I watched as suddenly eyes poked through doors and corners. I was in a fucken vampire nest, and he was leading me deeper and deeper into it.

We reached a massive door, embellished with silver and gold trim. He pushed them open with a wave of his hand and pulled me along. The door closed with a faint click, an airy bedroom rested before me.

Soft white blankets draped over the enormous bed, like the one from Jacques room, to balance off the dark wood panels and floors. It was magnificent in shape and color, the gentle colors of white and dark wood.

He led me to the bed, picking me off my feet and setting me down on the edge like a doll. We were now eye level, his face uncomfortably close to mine. He placed his hands on the sides of me, placing me in his cage. I could feel his breath gently tumble past my cheeks, his scent of sweet wine tickling my nose. My body tensed up as I waited for the attack. Instead he pushed past my bubble, pacing his lips onto mine. My fingers curled, pulling the blankets into my fists. He pulled back, his eyes reconnecting to mine.

"My apology, I have turned into Jacques. I will-" My hands were moving on their own accord, grabbing him from the back of his neck and pulling him closer. His lips found mine in a heartbeat, his hands embracing me as he nuzzled between my legs. I don't know what got over me but needing him was a feeling I couldn't shake. I wanted to be a far from those fangs as ever but he was been the only guy I've been with who has actually cared if I was hurt or not.

His hands moved like snakes, reaching under my torn shirt and running them up to take them off. He was gentler now with me, a reason I couldn't explain. At least he was clear about his actions unlike some ex-boyfriend of mine who broke up with me with the reason that 'he didn't want to break up with me.' Whatever the fuck that means! Same goes for the guy who comes back after not speaking to me for a year and asking me to marry him, like seriously! Am I that dumb looking to fall for your stupid tricks? I think not!

His hands found my bra and with swift fingers he unhooked it and pulled it over my head, never tangling it with my blonde hair. I didn't realize how cold it was until now, no bra protecting my nipples. Yet that didn't stop him, he climbed on top of me, his hands now working with my capris . He must have had thousands of girls to practice this, but who's counting. He got me naked in under a minute, a new record for me I'd say.

I tried reaching for his button up shirt, his hands pinning me down with dominance. His tongue slid past my lips, dancing with my own. I felt it as a sign to just follow his guide and try to not upset him. I usually never was dominated before, because that takes a person to actually give up their right to fight back. In most cases my ex-boyfriends just fucked me in my clothes never really going for the touchy-feely thing.

He undressed himself like a lighting strike, pressing his erection over my clit. A moan forced itself through the kiss, my body flinching to the gesture. He smiled in the kiss, doing the motion again and receiving the exact response. As a snake he was, he finally broke our kiss and fell don between my legs. My mind swam with incoherent thoughts. I sat up to see what he was doing. With a force strong and powerful his hand fell over my chest, throwing me back down into the bed flat.

I was about to voice the pain that spilled over my chest when I felt his tongue slide up my slit, my legs trying to force themselves shut. Florian was quick to catch my knees, feeding the heat they grew within. My arms flew over my eyes as I tried controlling the pants and moans from my mouth. He just kept going, licking and prodding till suddenly his tongue slipped through, entering deep inside. The longest moan escaped my lips as I drowned in the new found pleasure. He went and went, drinking me in and exploring my insides with his tongue.

Never in a thousand years did I imagine someone doing that to me. Never once my ex-boyfriends and I certainly didn't expect him to do it. Yet there he was, between my knees, drinking up the fluids that spilled from me. I don't know how long he was doing it but I did take notice when he finally stopped. I peeked out from under my arms to see him climbing back on top of me.

His hands made swift work of yanking my arms away from my face and making sure I didn't look away from his eyes. His erection sat at my entrance, ready to take the plunge. I squirmed against his hold on me, unsure how it would feel.

"I promise not to hurt you." With that he pushed inside me, in one slick motion, I had taking it whole. I gasped, feeling overly full and stuffed. He was massive compared to the others. My back ached to adjust to his size. Oh god, he was enormous. Just began to thrust into me with slow, precise movements, making sure to get a vocal response each time.

My body was growing hot and the hunger inside me wasn't letting out. I wanted more, so much more. Knowing I wasn't going to move now with him fucking me, he released my wrists form over my head and pulled me to the edge of the bed. His hands cupped my ass, letting it hang off the side of the bed as he picked up the thrusting.

His motions were stirring my insides, I have some experience under my belt but never had I felt it like this. My body flared like hot coal, burning for more. I felt my hair might start singe at the ends as he pounded the life out of me. I could feel the sweat building on my exposed breasts, down my stomach and definitely between my thighs.

He gave one last thrust before pulling me by my arms to sit up. My body responded to his request, wrapping around his neck as he returned his hands onto my ass. My legs wrapped nicely around his waist, and he continued now, suspending me in air. It was only a matter of seconds before he rocked my world, my body tensing to the sudden rush of feeling between my legs.

I don't think I ever came during sex. I realized I had pulled into him, burying my head into his collarbone. A blush radiated across my cheeks as I leaned away. His eyes smiled as he captured my lips and continued with his never-ending stamina. He went wild for what felt like hours, fucking me and making me cum each time. We flew from the walls to the floor to the edge of the bed again and when I thought he might be nearing his end, he threw me like a doll onto the bed. I bounced in the center of the massive bed, the empty air being vacant only a second as he flashed back onto me.

He slid back into me, my body clenching him with each inch he pushed inside. I waited for the hard thrusts and the never-ending rush of my climax but it never came. He moved slowly, his hand finding the side of my face, his thumb caressing my cheek. His eyes were bright saucers that were void of lust. His kiss was soft and gentle, absent of tongue. His other hand caressed the side of my body from knee to breast. The air was slowly being devoured by the cold that laced the room, the hot passionate sex we had turning to something I was unfamiliar with.

His mouth broke form mine, finding its way to my left breast. He took it hole, sucking on them gently. I never really had much feeling on my breasts when it came to arousal but I gotta give the man-err-vampire props. He was licking and circling them with his tongue, biting them softly and pulling with a slight tug. My moans were growing hoarse and nearly gone from all the times I screamed and yelled tonight.

If it was possible I could feel him grow bigger inside me. His mouth traveled back up to meet mine as he thrusted in me with even strokes. Right as he came inside he drove his fangs into my neck, my blood pooling into his mouth. His bit didn't let up as his paced slowed to a stop. Our chests heaved as we tried catching our breaths, my head beginning to swirl. I tried pushing him back, knowing a blood donor was really all I was to him.

Yet he didn't stop, he kept drinking, panic starting to rise in me. I started squirming under him, my hands turned to fist as they hit against his back. He was unmoved, drinking me dry. Darkness crept into the edges of my vision, my body growing numb as he drained me. Just as my arms grew weak, my body losing its feeling, he pulled back, his eyes filled with flames.

"Now, you will become my eternal bride, butterfly." He crushed his lips against me, the will to fight strong but my body unable to match it. The taste of metallic swirled into my mouth and down my throat as he spilled blood into my mouth. I choked against it, trying not to swallow it down. He fought against me, and with one last groan the darkness jumped me, dragging me into its depths.

When I awoke I was a youngling, hungry for blood and forever lost to the human world.


End file.
